1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to slide fasteners and particularly to a slider therefor.
2. Prior Art
There have been heretofore proposed numerous slide fastener sliders of various forms and designs. However, to the best knowledge of the present inventors, there are known no such sliders which are suitable for use in extremely cold environment where a slider, if made of a metal, tends to give unpleasant chilling feel and at worse a frostbite to the skin of the user.
One prior art is known as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 48-30003, in which a metallic slider is covered with a soft material such as plastics at its surface portions located internally of a camera case so as to eliminate possible damage to the camera.
Such prior device is however not capable of application onto garment articles such as ski wear, wind jackets, shirts and the like which would come into direct contact with the human skin particularly in extremely cold weather. The plastic cover used in the prior device is simply mounted on the underside of a slider and hence is liable to separation if used on such garments which need laundering and press.